HANDSOME LIAR
by kiranaaaaaaa
Summary: "love is a verb, not a noun. It's active. Love is not just feeling of passion and romance. It's behavior . if a man lies to you, he is behaving badly and unloving towards you. He is disrespecting you and your relationship. The words "I love you" are not enough to make up for that. Don't kid yourself that they are" -susan forward. Hunhan! GS! oneshoot


A HANDSOME LIAR

Story by kiranaaaa

Cast(s) : sehun ,luhan(GS)!

Official pairing

Genre : romance, hurt-comfort

Rated :T

Length : oneshoot

* * *

 _"love is a verb, not a noun. It's active. Love is not just feeling of passion and romance. It's behavior . if a man lies to you, he is behaving badly and unloving towards you. He is disrespecting you and your relationship. The words "I love you" are not enough to make up for that. Don't kid yourself that they are" -susan forward_.

.

.

.

"lu, kau tidak pulang" seorang gadis yang memiliki name tag bae suzy bertanya kepada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang duduk termenung di bangkunya sembari melihat ke arah lapangan. Gadis yang bernama luhan tersebut menengok ke arah suzy dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu, kau cepatlah pulang dan jangan memandanginya terus"

Luhan hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada suzy yang berlalu dari hadapannya untuk berjalan pulang. Sepulangnya suzy, kini tinggallah luhan seorang diri di dalam kelas dan kembali melihat ke arah lapangan yang berada di depannya. Ia memang terbiasa untuk tidak langsung meninggalkan kelas seusai pelajaran berakhir. Ia akan duduk di bangkunya dan memandangi seorang lelaki yang dengan lincah memantulkan bola basket dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Seseorang yang sudah ia kagumi sejak hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini hingga saat ini ini duduk di bangku tingkat dua. Saat itu, luhan yang terkena hukuman karena telat di hari pertamanya disuruh untuk mengambil foto bersama pemain basket di sekolah bergengsi itu.

FLASHBACK

LUHAN POV

hhh… bagaimana ini, kapten basket di sekolah inipun aku tidak tahu siapa, bagaimana bisa aku berfoto bersama salah satu anggotanya. Aku telah bertanya kepada banyak kakak osis yang mengawasi jalannya mos hari ini. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang memberikan jawaban pasti kepadaku mengenai siapa pemain basket yang menempati posisi center di sekolah ini. Mereka hanya mempermainkanku. Hh.. aku benci ini, namun bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahanku yang terlambat bangun dan datang terlambat ke sekolah di hari pertama masuk sekolah ini. Setelah lama berjalan mengelilingi sekolah ini akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mendatangi lapangan basket, siapa tahu saja hari ini anak basket sedang latihan karena tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang berlangsung. Yippi… semakin mendekati lapangan basket aku semakin mendengar suara orang ramai di sana. Kalau aku beruntung mungkin saja tebakanku benar dan tim basket sedang berada di sana. Aku memasuki lapangan basket dan benar menemukan mereka di sana. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah bangku penonton, bagaimanapun juga aku harus mendapatkan fotonya dan segera kembali ke kelas sebelum aku mendapatkan hukuman lagi. Di bangku penonton aku melihat dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk menonton pertandingan basket antarsesama anggota itu. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai murid baru di sekolah ini dan bertanya siapa yang menempati posisi center karena jujur saja aku tidak begitu mengerti mengenai basket apalagi posisi yang ada. Namun aku harus aku kecewa karena kedua gadis yang ternyata seniorku itupun tidak telalu mengenai basket dan hanya menemani kekasihnya yang merupakan anggota tim basket.

"kau bertanyalah kepada kapten basket, dia pasti tau siapa saja anggotanya dan posisi yang ditempatinya" ujar salah satu senior yang memiliki kulit putih dan bermata belo yang aku belum tau namanya

"ne, sunbae …".

"panggil saja aku kyungsoo dan ini temanku baekhyun"

"ah ne kyungsoo sunbae, namun siapa kapten basketnya?"

"kris. Itu dia yang paling tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Dia adalah kapten basket di sekolah ini, kau bertanyalah nanti kepadanya" ucap kyungsoo sunbae sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Setelahnya kau menunggu tim basket yang sedang berlatih bersama kedua sunbae tadi sembari mengobrol. Mereka sangat baik dan asik. Mereka bersahabat sejak junior high school dan selalu bersama sampai akhirnya sama-sama memiliki kekasih yang merupakan anak basket. Itulah kira-kira yang ku tangkap dari cerita yang disampaikan oleh baekhyun eonni. Ngomong-ngomong mereka memperbolehkanku untuk memanggil mereka eonni agar lebih akrab katanya. Baekhyun eonni orang yang rame, ia tidak berhenti berbicara seakan tidak kehabisan bahan pembicaraan sedangkan kyungsoo eonni cenderung lebih pendiam dan hanya sesekali menanggapi perkataan baekhyun eonni, ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kepada pemain basket di depan sana. Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian mereka berhenti bermain dan berjalan ke arah yang sedang ku tempati. Ku lihat seorang pemain basket yang memiliki kulit hitam bercampur keringat yang terlihat seksi berjalan mendekati kyungsoo eonni dan seorang lainnya yang mempunyai tinggi menjulang dan senyum lebar berjalan mendekati baek eonni, mungkin itulah kekasih mereka. Namun, bukan memandangi mereka tujuanku, aku harus segera mendapatkan foto yang ku inginkan. Segera saja ku hampiri lelaki yang tadi di tunjuk oleh kyungoo eonni.

"annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim, joneun luhan ibnida" aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai tanda kesopanan. "aku murid baru disekolah ini, aku mau minta bantuan sunbae. Bolehkah?"

"oh annyeonghaeseyo luhan-ssi, naneun kris ibnida. Bantuan apa yang bisa ku berikan kepadamu, luhasn-ssi" kris sunbae sangat tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini, ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dengan sangat keren. Ia sunbae yang baik dan tidak mengerjaiku seperti sunbae yang lain yang kutemui tadi.

"ah, jadi begini sunbae.."

Aku menjelaskan permasalahan yang kuhadapi dan juga menjelaskan bantuan yang ku butuhkan darinya.

" ah, aku mengerti, kau tunggulah disini luhan-ssi. Aku akan memanggil sehun kesini dan menghampirimu" ucap kris sunbae dan berlari ke arah seorang namja yang sedang minum. Oh, jadi itu toh namja yang sedang kucari. Sehun sunbaenim. Sehun. Itulah namanya.

SEHUN POV

"sehun-ah" aku melihat ke arah kris hyung yang memanggilku

"eoh"

"ya, sehun-ah kau ini, jawablah dengan benar bagaimanapun aku ini hyungmu" kris hyung memukul punggungku dengan kesal

"ada apa kau memanggilku hyung" aku menjawab tanpa basi-basi, karena aku tidak menyukai basa-basi tidak penting.

" ya kau lihat yeoja disana" aku mengikuti arahan yang ditunjuk oleh kris hyung. "ia hoobae yang baru masuk tahun ini, ia sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu, hampiri dia dan bantulah"

"aku tidak mau" jawabku. Apa-apaan mengapa aku harus menolong yeoja itu, yang namanya saja pun aku tidak tahu. "cepatlah" jawab kris hyung dengan menarikku mendekat ke arah yeoja itu.

"nah, luhan-ssi dia ini yang sedari tadi kau cari" kudengar kris hyung berbicara kepada yeoja yang bernama luhan, yeoja yang ternyata sudah mencariku sedari tadi.

"ne, gamsahabnida sunbaenim" ku dengar yeoja itu berkata kepada kris hyung. Setelah kris hyung berlalu segera yeoja itu berada di hadapanku. Harus ku akui yeoja ini sangat cantik. Ia memiliki mata yang berbinar indah dan kulit yang halus.

"ada apa?" ku lihat ia tersentak kaget mendegar suaraku

Ia membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan namanya sebagai luhan, nama yang indah. Lalu ia menjelaskan mengapa ia mencariku. Ya, alasan klise, terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah dan dikerjai dengan hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Karena aku sedang malas bermain-main hari ini, langsung saja ku iyakan permintaannya. Gadis itu, luhan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tersenyum senang. Ia mengarahkan ponselnya di depan wajahku dan wajahnya. Namun, karena ia berdiri terlalu jauh dariku, wajah kami tidak masuk ke dalam frame, sehingga ku tarik lengannya mendekat kearahku. Ku rasakan ia tersentak kaget karena perbuatanku, namun ku tak perduli dan berkata "cepatlah" kepadanya.

Aku pun tidak tau mengapa aku melakukannya, aku mencium pipinya saat ia mengambil foto kami berdua, mungkin karena aku terlalu gemas melihat pipi tembabanya yang putih mulus sehingga ada dorongan kuat untuk merasakannya. Sama sepertinya aku pun tersentak saat ku lepaskan bibirku dari pipinya. Ia hanya membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan lari bergitu saja dari hadapanku. Aku hanya berdiri terdiam melihat kepergiannya dan tanpa ku sadari aku senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku.

LUHAN POV

DEG

Aku sangat kaget saat merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipiku, benda kenyal yang ku ketahui adalah bibir dari sehun sunbae. Aku tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi selain pergi dari hadapan sehun sunbae. Langsung saja aku membungkuk dan lari dari sana. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia mencium pipiku, padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami. Apakah ia selalu seperti itu kepada gadis-gadis yang ia temui? Namun ntah mengapa aku merasa pipiku memerah dan ku rasakan jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. ARGGG…. MOLLA

FLASHBACK END

AUTHOR POV

Sejak pertemuan pertama di lapangan basket itulah luhan menjadi dekat dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun beserta kekasih mereka. Dengan kata lain ia juga menjadi sering bertemu dengan sehun. Sebenarnya ia dan sehun sudah sangat dekat sejak sehun mencium pipi luhan, namun mereka atau sehun belum meresmikan hubungan dan memiliki ikatan pasti. Luhan sudah sangat menyukai sehun sejak saat itu, jika berada di sekitar sehun ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Apalagi jika melihat sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar ia akan merona dan pipinya memerah. Namun di sisi lain luhan tidak dapat menebak dengan pasti perasaan sehun terhadapnya. Ia merasa sehun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hal itu di karenakan sehun yang juga memiliki banyak teman perempuan dan terlihat sangat akrab. Sehingga tidak ada perbedaan pasti antara hubungan luhan dan sehun dengan hubungan sehun dengan temannya yang itulah yang membuat luhan selalu merenung sambil melihat sehun yang bermain basket di lapangan outdor dan disoraki dukungan dari banyak perempuan.

 _You can call me monster_

 _I'm creeping in your heart babe_

 _Dwijipgo muneoteurigo samkyeo_

 _Geurae neol humcyeo tamnikhae_

 _Neol mangchyeo noheulgeoya_

Terdengar dering telfon dari dalam sakunya luhan segera saja mengangkatnya yang ternyata panggilan suara dari kyungsoo.

" ya, sedang apa kau di sana lu? Ayo sini" terdengar suara kyungsoo dari seberang telfon. Luhan melihat ke bawah dan menemukan kyungsoo yang sedang memegang handphone dan melihat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo melihat luhan seorang diri di atas dan memanggilnya, namun karena luhan yang melamun sehingga luhan tidak mengdengar panggilannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menelfonnya.

"ne, tunggu aku eonni"

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Saat aku tiba di lapangan, permainan telah berakhir dan para pemainnya sedang berjalan ke arah bangku penonton untuk beristirahat. Terlihat sehun bersama dengan chanyeol –kekasih baekhyun- dan jongin –kekasih kyungsoo- berjalan bersama. Aku pun berjalan mendekat ke arah kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Baekhyun eonni mengulurkan tangan kearahku dan menarikku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu setelah itu aku di biarkan begitu saja karena mereka asik dengan kekasih masing-masing. Ya, chanyeol dan jongin oppa sudah berdiri di depan mereka dan sekarang baekhyun eonni sedang memberi handuk kepada kekasihnya sedangkan kyungsoo eonni memberikan minum yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Namun, dimana sehun oppa? Ku kira tadi mereka berjalan bersama. Ku edarkan kepalaku mencari sehun oppa, dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara tepat di belakang kepalaku yang berkata dengan suara berbisik "sedang mencariku lu?" dan itu adalah sehun oppa.

"oppa kau mengagetkanku".

"ada apa mencariku?" sehun oppa bertanya sembari merebut minuman yang ku pegang. "yak! Itu minumanku" aku berteriak kesal karena memang minuman itu aku beli untuk ku konsumsi sendiri tidak ada niat untuk memberikannya kepada sehun oppa

Sembari meminum minuman yang ia rebut dariku dengan gayanya yang cool ia kembali bertanya kepadaku untuk adap mencarinya dan ku jawab saja " aku tidak mencarimu, aku menemui kyungsoo dan baek eonni" karena memang benar aku ke sini bukan untuk menemuinya walaupun ada sebersit keinginan untuk melihatnya.

"baiklah. Apa nanti sore kau ada acara?" luhan menggellengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban namun tatapan matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan. "tunggu aku pukul 5 nanti, akan ku jemput"

"ehm, memangnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"tunggu saja, kau akan tahu nanti".

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Setelah pukul lima tadi sehun menjemput luhan di rumahnya mereka sekarang berada di dalam mobil menuju tempat yang hanya sehun saja yang tahu. Tidak tahu kebetulan apa tidak namun hari ini mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian yang senada. Luhan yang memakai dress biru laut selutut dan sehun yang mengenakan flannel berwarna biru dan di dalamnya mengenakan kaos putih. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya berdiam diri. Sehun hanya memfokuskan pikirannya ke depan mengemudi dan luhan yang tidak mempunyai bahan pembicaraan hanya melihat ke luar jendela menikmati pemandangan. Saat ini jalan tidak banyak di penuhi kenndaraan lain yang melintas, mungkin bahkan hanya kendaraan yang mereka kendarai saja yang melewati jalan ini. Saepanjang perjalanan terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi yang lebat dan udara terasa sejuk padahal saat ini sedang musim panas. Semakin lama mobil mereka semakin mengarah ke atas dan terdapat banyak perbukitan. Setelah sampai di atas bukit sehun menghentikan mobilnya dan mengajak luhan untuk keluar dari mobil. Ternyata sehun mengajak luhan pergi ke atas bukit dan menikmati matahari tenggelam di sana.

Keduanya diam menikmati pemandangan indah matahari tenggelam. walau sebenarnya hanya luhan saja yang menikmatinya sedangkan sehun asik melihat ke arah luhan. Ia menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jabarkan. Luhan yang merasa sedang di perhatikan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sehun. Namun ia merutuk di dalam hati karena hal itu matanya bertemu dengan mata sehun yang melihatnya dalam. Luhan yang melihat mata sehun seperti terserap masuk ke dalam matanya. Lama saling bertatapan pada akhirnya sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan luhan agar saling berhadapan.

" lu " kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut sehun sejak mereka bertemu sore tadi. " ayo kita berkencan"

DEG

Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut kaget dan bingung maksud perkataan sehun hanya kata "huh?" yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah beberapa detik menstabilkan jantungnya dan menormalkan pikirannya, luhan membuka suaranya.

"apa maksudmu oppa?"

"aku sedang memintamu menjadi kekasiku. Aku tau kau menyukaiku,, jadi kau tak mungkin menolak"

Luhan yang kaget tambah dibuat kaget karena sehun yang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya sehingga tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah sehun bahkan tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir bawah luhan dan melumatnya. Luhan hanya diam di dalam kekagetannya. Sehun yang tau jika luhan hanya diam karena kaget memaksa luhan untuk membalas ciumannya.

di atas bukit dengan latar belakang matahari ternggelam, dua sejoli itu saling berciuman dan itulah hari pertama mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di bukit. Sejak saat itu, satu sekolahpun mengetahui kabar tersebut. Walau begitu, ada hal yang tidak berubah yaitu kedekataan sehun dekat teman-temannya yang mayoritas perempuan. Pernah sekali luhan memprotes hal tersebut, namun sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek seolah hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang besar. Luhan seperti baru mengenal sehun karena hal-hal tak terduga yang luhan baru ketahui dari sehun termaksud sehun yang suka datang ke klub malam. Dan juga walaupun mereka memiliki ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih, namun sehun tidak pernah menunjukkannya di sekolah, setiap luhan lewat di depannya, ia seakan tidak mengenal luhan dan hanya asik bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, jika sedang berdua saja dengan luhan seperti berkencan, sehun juga bisa berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat bahkan romantis.

Saat ini hubungan sehun dan luhan sedikit merenggang dikarenakan sehun yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti ujian akhir kelulusan. Saat ini, bahkan untuk saling mengirimi pesan pun sudah sangat jarang apalagi untuk bertemu dan berkencan. Luhan sering merasa khawatir dengan hubungannya apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah karena sehun yang akan memasuki jenjang universitas.

LUHAN POV

Hubunganku dengan sehun oppa semakin merenggang karena ia yang sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhannya untuak masuk ke universitas setelah lulus tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku sebenarnya sangat takut kehilangan sehun oppa, aku sangat mencintainya. Namun, aku merasa sehun oppa tidak benar-benar menyukai bahkan mencintaiku. Pernah beberapa kali aku memendam rasa maluku dan mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu" kepada sehun oppa namun oppa hanya memandangku dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak pernah membalas pernyataan cintaku. Dan setelah ku renungi ternyata saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya pun ia tidak menyatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Sehun oppa hanya berkata jika aku menyukainya dan memaksaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat menyukainya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku akan semakin berusaha agar sehun oppa bbenar-benar mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Setahun sudah sejak aku berpacaran dengan sehun oppa. Kami tetap menjalin hubungan walaupun ia sudah berada di universitas. Setiap ia ada waktu, ia akan menjemputku untuk pulang bersama dan berkencan sebentar. Tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusanku dan aku ingin agar aku bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan sehun oppa.

Hari ini aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun, karena memang kegiatan belajar-mengajar kelas tiga sudah tidak ada tinggal menunggu pengumumn kelulusan. Hari ini aku berencana untuk mengunjungi sehun oppa ke universitasnya sekaligus melihat-lihat calon sekolah baruku. Kkkk.

aku mencari sehun oppa, namun setiap kelas yang ku lewati sudah hampir kosong semua, namun aku belum juga menemukann oppa. Sampai akhirnya aku melewati sebuah kelas dan mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam dan menemui sehun oppa namun sebelum itu terjadi, perkataan sehun oppa membuatku berhenti dan memilih untuk mendengarkannya dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

" sehun-ah apa kau sedang berhubungan dengan irene? Kau sering terlihat bersamanya." Irene? Siapa irene? Kenapa temannya sehun oppa bertanya hal seperti itu? Sehun oppa juga tidak pernah bercerita memiliki teman bernama irene.

"yak! Apakah kau berpacaran dengannya sehun? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" teman sehun oppa yang lain bertanya. Tapi bagaimana mereka tau sehun oppa sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa sehun oppa bercerita mengenai hubngan kami kepada teman-temannya? Aku tersenyum memikirkan hal tersebut. Namun, siapa itu irene?

"aku memang sedang dekat dengan irene. Waalaupun aku sudah memiliki kekasih namun aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya atau mencintainya. Saat itu aku hanya di paksa oleh teman-temanku untuk menjadikannya kekasihku karena ia terlihat sangat menyukaiku. Setelah ini, aku akan segera memutuskannya dan menjadikan irene sebagai kekasihku"

DEG

Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut sehun oppa. Laki-laki yang aku cintai. Tidak ingin ketahuan menguping, aku pun berlari keluar dari universitas, aku ingin segera sampai di rumah. Aku merasakan sesak di dadaku dan dengan susah payah aku menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar di dalam bus ini.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Di sebuah kamar yang berlatar belakang biru luhan menelungkupkan kepalanya di bantal dan menangis terisak. Walau ia sudah menduga bahwa sehun tidak benar-benar menyukainya namun tetap saja ia merasa sakit mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari mulut sehun sendiri. Ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan tellfon yang terlihat di layar bertuliskan nama sehun di sana.

Seminggu sudah semenjak kejadian tersebut, luhan benar-benar memutuskan kontaknya dengan sehun. Ia tidak menerima telfon dan tidak membalas semua pesan yang sehun kirimkan. Bahkan jika sehun datang ke rumahnya ia akan mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak menemui sehun. Hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit namun ia seakan belum rela untuk melepaskan sehun masih ada cinta yang besar di hatinya untuk sehun. Untuk itulah, akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang sehun yang katakan dan menganggap hal tersebut tidak pernah ia dengar. Luhan segera mengaktifkan handphonenya dan menghubungi sehun sekaligus mengajak sehun untuk berkencan.

Di sinilah mereka berada, taman bermain. Luhan sangat menikmati waktunya bersama dengan sehun. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dan terlihat tertawa bersama. Senyum selalu menempel di bibir luhan tidak terlihat sedikit raut kesedihan di wajahnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak menganggap dan ingin melupakan yang telah terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

Namun saat ini, luhan terlihat duduk merenung dan matanya memandang sendu ke arah sehun yang sedang membelikannya kembang gula. Walau sesekali ia akan tersenyum saat sehun menglihat ke arahnya. Meskipun, tanpa luhan sadari, sehun tetap bisa menangkap kesedihan yang wajah luhan.

Sehun datang mendekat ke arah luhan dengan membawa kembang gula di tangannya. Matanya tidak lepas memandang ke arah luhan yang berdiam diri dan memandang jauh.

"ada apa?" akhirnya sehun mendekat dan menyuarakan pikirannya. Luhan yang tersentak kaget melihat sehun yang berada di sampingnya memandang bingung ke arah sehun seolah tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh sehun.

"ada apa? Kulihat kau seperti tidak fokus, dan kemana saja kau seminggu ini, kenapa tidak menerima dan membalas pesanku?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benak sehun dikeluarkan sejak sedari tadi ia menahan untuk tidak membahasnya karena luhan yang terlihat seperti biasanya. Namun, karena melihat raut wajah luhan saat ini, ia kembali teringat tentang seminggu tidak mendapat kabar dari luhan.

Luhan memandang ke arah sehun dan memandang lama ke arah mata sehun sampai akhirnya ia berkata "aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri menanti pengumuman kelulusanku."

Sehun membalas menatap mata luhan menuntut luhan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan menarik luhan untuk mendekat dan memeluknya. "kau bisa bercerita kepadaku jika ada masalah. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Luhan bersandar nyama di dada sehun dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memutuskan sesuatu. "oppa, kau tau aku mencintaimu kan?" sampai pada akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan merasakan tubuh sehun yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan ia sudah bisa menebak jawaban sehun.

"hm" satu kata menyakitkan itulah yang sehun gumamkann.

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

Aku memasukkan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa ke dalam kardus dan membiarkan yang lain pada tempatnya masing-masing. Aku telah dinyatakan lulus dan saat ini aku sedang bersiap untuk memasuki bangku universitas. Saat ini aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku karena aku akan bersekolah di luar negeri. Salah satu guruku, mendaftarkanku di universitas seni di amerika karena bakatku dalam bermain alat musik piano dan ternyata aku di terima di sana. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali aku mengetahuinya aku menolak menerima tawaran ini karena aku masih tetap pada pendirianku untuk memasuki universitas yang sama dengan sehun oppa. Guruku yang saat itu sangat mengharapkan aku untuk menerimanya hanya pasrah menerima keputusanku. Namun, ia dan orangtuaku meminta agar aku memikirkannya lagi. Sehingga, suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk datang menemui sehun oppa dan meminta pendapat sehun oppa. Aku datang ke apartmentnya dan kejadian yang terjadi disanalah yang akhirnya membuatku memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa ini.

FLASHBACK ON

Aku menanti dengan gugup di dalam lift, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang ke dalam apartment sehun oppa.

TING

Aku telah sampai di lantai di mana sehun oppa tinggal. Kamar nomor 1818 setelah melewati beberapa kamar, akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Aku menekan bel, namun setelah beberapa saat sehun oppa tidak juga keluar. Akupun memutuskan untuk menekan sendiri password yang telah di berikan sehun oppa sebelumnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam. Ku lihat sekeliling, namun aku tidak juga melihat sehun oppa di depan tv dan di dapur. Akupun berjalan ke arah satu-satunya kamar yang ada disana. Mungkin saja sehun oppa sedang tertidur di sana. Aku kembuka pintu kamarnya. Namun hal yang tidak aku duga terjadi di depan mataku. Sehun oppa sedang tertidur namun, ia tidak sendiri. Ia tertidur di atas tubuh seorang perempuan yang terdengar mengerang di bawahnya. Tanpa ku sadari air mataku tumpah seketika tanpa bisa ku kontrol. "oppa" kata itu keluar dari bibirku dengan lirih. Sehun oppa kaget melihatku berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ia terlihat panik dan melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya dna memakai celananya. Aku segera berlari keluar, seharusnya aku segera pergi dari tempat ini. Namun tidak, aku tidak ingin seperti di drama dimana aku berlari sambil menangis dan tidak menyelesaikan maslah apapun. Aku duduk di sofa dan berusaha menenangkan diriku dan menghentikan tangisanku walau ku tau ini tidak akan berhasil. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlari sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin terikat lagi dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja sehun oppa sudah duduk berlutut di depanku. Aku hanya diam saja melihatnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Namun, aku sudah tau segalanaya. Aku tidak lagi mempercayai apapun yang dikatakannya.

"sudahlah oppa. Aku tau oppa tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku." Aku berkata di tengah isakanku.

AUTHOR POV

Sehun tersentak mendengar ucapan luhan. Ia tidak menyangka luhan akan mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka luhan mengetahui bahawa selama ini ia tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

" oppa, terimakasih selama ini oppa sudah menjadi kekasihku walau aku tau itu hanya terpaksa. Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan mengikat oppa lagi dengan keterpaksaan. Oppa bisa mencari cinta sejati oppa. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini oppa." Luhan telah memutuskan hal inilah yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya tidak perduli lagi terhadap sehun yang terjatuh di depannya dan berjalan keluar. Namun, sebelum mencapai pintu, luhan merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Sehun memenahannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"tidak luhan, aku tau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja" aku tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan sehun oppa yang egois itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menahanku untuk terus merasakan sakit bersamaku yang tidak mencintaiku.

"ne. nan jeongmal saranghae oppa. Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku oppa. Kita akhiri di sini saja. Lepaskan aku" luhan segera saja melepaskan tangan sehun yang melingkar di perutnya dan berlari ke luar.

Sehun tersentak akibat perbuatan luhan ia segera berlari mengejar luhan namun ia terlambat karena luhan yang sudah masuk ke dalma lift. Ia segera berlari melalui tangga darurat, namun sesampainya di bawah ia sudah tidak lagi melihat luhan.

"luhan-ah andwe. Oppa do saranghae"

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kacau. Ia segera mengusir perempuan yang bersamanya tadi dan ia merenungi kesalahannya sendiri. Ia menyadari bahawa ia telah mencintai luhan. Sangat sakit rasanya mendengar luhan mengatakan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan menggumamkan nama luhan.

END


End file.
